Secret Agent Zero
" | image = | number = Season 1, Episode 27 | airdate = 21 October 2005 | song = "Man on a Mission" | story = Magnús Scheving Guðmundur Þór Kárason | written = Noah Zachary Cole Louie Magnús Scheving | directed = Jonathan Judge Magnús Scheving | previous = "LazyTown's New Superhero" | next = "LazyTown's Greatest Hits"}} " " is an episode in the first season of LazyTown. *Stephanie *Sportacus *Robbie Rotten *Ziggy *Pixel *Stingy *Mayor Meanswell *Bessie Busybody "Robbie Rotten tricks the LazyTowners into believing that he has won the mayoral race. Stephanie and the kids figure out that he cheated, and Mayor Meanswell becomes a secret agent. With the help of Sportacus, he finds out how Robbie cheated and regains the office of Mayor." Stephanie, Ziggy and Stingy are gathered in Pixel's bedroom with spy getup on. They collect their walkie-talkies and identify each other as Agent Pink, Agent Candy and Agent Mine respectively. They spy Robbie Rotten taking away the sports equipment, but Mayor Milford Meanswell stops him with his mayor status. They follow Milford and see him post a letter to Sportacus. Meanwhile, Robbie is back home devising a plan to disguise himself as rival mayor Fordmil Meansbad. Milford tells Sportacus he is being followed, but he soon learns that it is only the kids pretending to be spies. Robbie (as Fordmil Meansbad) appears, declaring that he is the new mayor. The others demand a vote, so Fordmil Meansbad agrees with a colored card ballot: purple cards for him and yellow cards for Milford. They all choose yellow cards, and Formil Meansbad forces Bessie Busybody, unaware of what the cards mean, to post a purple ballot. He quickly counts them, says they are all purple and that he wins. Milford's livery collar is removed. Fordmil puts into place a new rule (to ban SportsCandy forever) and retires to his new office. The group, distraught by the outcome, discovers that only Bessie voted for Fordmil. They tell Milford to become a secret agent and retrieve the ballot box. They go to Pixel's house to pick up some gadgets: a Pen-Camera 6000, a phone disguised as one of Milford's shoes, and cuff-links that, when pressed, activate a spring-loaded boxing glove punch. Milford accidentally presses a button that ejects him into the air, and Sportacus catches him. Fordmil Meansbad announces through the tannoy system that sports equipment is now banned. After informing Sportacus that Milford is a secret agent, Milford accidentally sets off the cuff-links which delivers a blow to his head. Stephanie suggests that Sportacus should team up with Milford. Sportacus somersaults to the mayor's office and Milford tries to mimic his moves but trips over. Sportacus enters alone and a puppet of Fordmil Meansbad greets him. The real Fordmil Meansbad makes himself visible and traps Sportacus through a trapdoor. Milford enters and Fordmil Meansbad does the same routine. Sportacus holds up the trapdoor so Milford does not fall in. After chasing him, Fordmil Meansbad throws away the Pen-Camera 6000 and breaks the shoe telephone, leaving the others without means of communication. They soon get a signal on the pen camera to find Milford tied up upside-down, hanging over a goldfish bowl. The rope is also tied to a weight which will crush Gloria, his favourite flower, when the rope snaps. Sportacus sees some SportsCandy and forces the SportsCandy to come to him through the hole. Now he has the energy to break through the trapdoor. He manages to take hold of the rope as it snaps and both Milford and the flower are saved. The agent kids meet Fordmil Meansbad in his office and Ziggy pulls a lever, trapping Fordmil in his own trap. Sportacus pulls the "mayor" out of the trap to discover it is Robbie Rotten. The heroes count the votes and find that Milford actually won in a landslide. *After "Welcome to LazyTown" *Before "Robbie's Dream Team", "Sportacus on the Move", "Roboticus", "The First Day of Summer", and "Dancing Duel" *The puppet of Robbie used for Fordmil Meansbad was originally made by Guðmundur Þór Kárason's company Wit Puppets in 2000. This puppet was used in some [https://youtu.be/q09-XTZ2Hyw?t=8 early LazyTown commercials]. *Trixie is the only character absent and doesn't appear in this episode. *When Mayor Milford Meanswell is in his tuxedo for his mission he says “Meanswell, Milford Meanswell” it’s a reference to the 1953 British fictional spy James Bond and he even has the walkie-talkie shoes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes